


Hungry

by seraph5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraph5/pseuds/seraph5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's eyes opened but he lay frozen still. His hearing caught a brush of movement in the near silent room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry

_Dean's eyes opened but he lay frozen still. His hearing caught a brush of movement in the near silent room. Fear climbed up each vertebra in his spine. The hairs on his neck bristled against his bedcovers. His eyes searched the blank space around him blindly. In the corner there was a black shape. Minutes passed without so much as a blink while Dean waited. Ever so slowly he lifted his hand from where it rested and gradually reached up to the space behind his pillow. His fingers wound around the handle of his knife._

_The shape was across the room before Dean knew it'd moved. It seized Dean, a hand slapping painfully around the wrist that held the knife. Dean snarled struggling violently against the body. He rolled and shoved against it unable to catch it off kilter. The body matched his moves coiling around him, arching to meet his tossing. Their arms and legs scrambled across the sheets, tangled in each other._

_The hand smashed his wrist against the wall causing him to drop the knife. Bed sheets tore from their place as the aggressive struggle continued. Two hands fisted into his loose t-shirt with a firmness that suggested finality. They lifted him as if he where weightless and slammed him against the headboard. Dean felt two legs crush over either side of his own pinning them down a hip twisting friction into his groin. His hand shot out stretching for his bedside lamp. The tip of a pointed nose touched his ear heavy breathing from the fight accompanying it._

_"I'm so hungry Dean" the husky voice sneered through teeth slamming him against the wall again. Dean's hand caught the lamp switch along with the whole lamp and knocked it over. It fell smashing against the floor "Only one kind of flesh will satisfy" Dean shuddered at the lips ghosting his jugular and stared wide eyed at his dishevelled attacker though the dying flickers of light._

_"Cas?!" Dean whispered, flushed, heart hammering. The light flashed three times._

_Giant pupils rimmed with a slice of colour, eager, fascinated, famished._

_Veins like black cracks in his skin leading up and across a cheekbone._

_Teeth sharpened, smile cold and wide._

_"Yours" it said in Castiel's voice and opened its gaping jaws. Dean cried out._

He sat up with a jolt in the darkness. He looked around finding no trace of Castiel but felt the familiar traits of a nightmare creeping over his nerves. His body was soaked in sweat; his sheets lay half on the ground and his knife was clenched in one fist. He fell back onto his bed with a moan of relief and placed his knife on the bedside table. 

"Cas" he whispered to himself going over the nightmare "What the hell?"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Generally i steer faaaaaaar away from non-con and if ever i were to write a leviathan-has-thier-way-with-dean fic (a real one which is not yet off the table) I would have Dean enjoying it in some fashion. This is set around the time Castiel was leviathaned up.


End file.
